Peace
by Odetti
Summary: Inspired by some moments of The Last Jedi, here comes a Reylo one-shot set a couple years in the future, when Ben is already an established Supreme Leader and Rey visits him, seeking for peace. "-Do I bother? – she whispers. -Did you, ever? – he leans in and gently kisses her earlobe."


She laughs a little to herself as she unlocks the door with her nickname being the password. There's only three people in the galaxy who would know that. And one of them is inside.

-Can I bother you at work, darky? – she smiles confidently as she sees him meditating. It's a pleasant sight, he is wearing his pants, but no robes, no cloak. She admires the well-built figure, he certainly has more developed muscles than when she last saw him like this. It's been a couple years…

He breaks out of the trance, but tries to maintain his calm state, taking a towel to dry his sweat as he gets out of the beam.

-You never came here before. – he says, and puts the towel away. He feels confident and safe in her presence, no need to hide from her.

-I know. – she says it like it's her biggest regret – How's life?

He smirks at the thought of answering with miserable.

-Life? I'm the supreme leader. I have no life.

-I see you haven't dropped the habit of complaining. – she approaches him. – You didn't answer. Do I bother?

-You don't, – he smiles – you never did. Although I'm not prepared for guests.

-Oh really? So that is why I'm the password?

She takes a seat near him. He doesn't want to answer to that.

-Why are you here?

-I just needed a quiet place. An escape. – a coy smile on her lips.

-I can have a room prepared for you on my ship, if you want. You know my kingdom was always at your service. – he says, completely disregarding the smile.

She bitterly laughs.

-I need no kingdom. I am no queen.

-You could be.

-Ben, you know I can't marry you.

His yellow eyes burn with a strange desire. One he hasn't felt in a long time.

-Why not? – he whispers between her lips as he leans in close to her.

-Please, don't do this. – she whispers back. A shadow of a tear in her eyes. They both know the one very alive and solid reasons stopping them.

He immediately obeys. Parts from her, as if he is scared she could break if he makes one wrong move.

-Can I help you with something?

-Can I meditate with you?

He is surprised by the question.

-I'm just curious… what it feels like… In a place like this.

-The dark energy surrounding this place might kill you if I let you dive into it. I can never be sure. And… I don't want you hurt.

-I'm not going to get hurt.

Fiery little girl. Just like he remembers.

-The answer is no.

-Beeen!

-No, Rey, I don't know what might happen to you.

-You'll never find out if you don't let me.

-No!... I already lost you once… - the last part was very, very silent.

She caresses his hair.

-I'm here, darky.

He leans into her touch.

-You never knew how I felt.

-Baby, the whole galaxy knew. Those weren't some pleasant months.

He shifts his gaze to the floor, embarrassed.

-Now that you are back, I can't lose you again.

-Then… maybe let me watch?

-What? – he looks up.

-You meditating.

-Oh, – he proceeds to stand up – ok.

-No… Don't go back in the beam. Just… here.

Ben is puzzled, but accepts. He crosses his legs, relaxes his arms on his thighs and closes his eyes. It's weird knowing that Rey is watching. But he tries to focus elsewhere and steady his breathing. It takes him a couple of minutes, but he almost succeeds, when he feels a small body climbing into his lap. Rey takes the meditating position and relaxes herself against Ben. He tries to stay calm, but his breathing quickens and he can barely restrain his body. Rey feels it.

-Do I bother? – she whispers.

-Did you, ever? – he leans in and gently kisses her earlobe.

She moves her head as in defense. He closes his eyes and desperately tries to resist the urge to touch her again. But then he feels her exploring his arms. He takes her by her waist, lifts her up and turns her around so she is facing him.

-Better? – he asks.

-Your eyes turned yellow. – she speaks softly.

-Yours are still marvelous.

-I can see the desire burning in them.

-Well, then I can't deny it anymore. – his voice is husky.

-It's been a couple years. You changed… A lot.

He grabs her chin with his left hand and kisses her with all the passion he had held back in those years. It doesn't matter that she is the one who really changed. For that moment, he forgets all the suffering she had caused him. He just wants her, so badly. But Rey breaks away from the kiss.

-Has this changed, too? – he asks as if his world was torn apart.

-Yes. – she says in a serious tone.

He is trying to find the words to explain himself when she grabs the back of his head and wildly kisses him.

-But I like it. – she bites his lip as he is catching his breath.

He bites back. She toyed with him from the moment she entered. Now it's his time to play. He starts softly kissing her neck and he smiles on her skin thinking how true Rey is to herself. There is no way she would have made it easy for him to get her. He gently bites her shoulder and gradually undresses her, exposing more places for him to kiss. He loves how she curves her back, getting closer to him when he reaches sensitive spots. He loves how her nails leave marks on his back, as she is overwhelmed with all the pleasure he makes her feel. He loves the sound of his name on her lips, but he passionately kisses it away all the time so she can't beg. He loves how she gets wilder and wilder, not knowing where to touch him, how to kiss him, grabbing his hair, his face, his back… wanting him. And he obeys her. Tonight she is his queen and no one can change that. He loves the warmth of her naked body, stretched to her limits at his touch. He loves the moment their bodies become one and all the minutes of pleasure they spend enjoying each other. He loves the way she cries out and the way she seeks his mouth to keep quiet. He loves how her exhausted and defenseless body collapses onto his. He hugs her tight and lets her sleep as long as she wishes.

* * *

-Do you feel it, darling? – Leia catches the little hazel-haired girl gazing out her window, admiring the night sky instead of sleeping. She wonders how much her senses have enhanced if she is affected by the change.

-Feel what?

-The darkness is no longer consuming. It's gentle, calming. – _My son found his peace_ , she adds in her mind.

-I only feel that mom is happy.

 _She most certainly is_ , Leia smiles to herself.


End file.
